Mind your manners
by Nashi Hane
Summary: where did Kenshin get his exceedingly good manners from? This is one idea...
1. Default Chapter

Ooohh…I posted a fic that I haven't finished writing….horrors…

None of the characters (but for Taki and some other minor one shot type people) belong to me and my only possessions are not worth any real amount, just sentimental stuff (how valuable are a six year old's paintings?…mou…) so please don't sue…I just like the characters…and messing with said characters…I will try to finish this….Japanese terms are at the end…this is about how Kenshin got to be so polite, to the point people around him feel like pulling out their hair.

Day after day it was always the same. No matter how many ways you looked at it, the way bone would shear and separate under either the katana or the wakizashi was always the same. He snorted in disgust. Even sake was beginning to have a bitter aftertaste to it. The man got up and continued his journey.

I miss my wife…he thought to himself, it had been so long, and such a lonely path for him to walk. Mitsurugi ryu did nothing to alleviate loneliness, but he had very little else to speak of. His hut, his land, his sword and his jug. That was all. He didn't even have a child to remember her by or raise to inherit what he knew, not that the world could handle another with such perfection as himself. He sighed, and continued home from the town towards the almost empty shack that was far to large for him alone.

Nearly halfway back he froze in his tracks at the scent of blood that filled his nostrils and overwhelmed his senses. It was fresh. His katana slipped from it's sheath even as he moved forward, catching sight of the dead and dying on the roadside. More women then men. He moved quickly, it appeared that a traveling party had been attacked by a group of bandits. If he was swift, he may be able to save a few. There. His sword cut through human flesh once again. Movement ahead. A voice called out.

"Who are you?" He snorted to himself.

"No point in introducing myself to the dead." The man attacked, and, unskilled as he was, took three quick slashes before falling to the ground. The swordsman looked to where the other had come from and saw amidst the dead bodies of three young women a small boy with the most unusually coloured hair. No wonder the bandits were after him, he would make a fine show piece in some brothel. He looks shocked…

"Fate brought us here. I've avenged their deaths." The swordsman cleaned his katana, the boy still hadn't moved. He spoke to the child again.

"No grief or damnation can ever bring back the dead. Be thankful you survived. This type of thing is common." Still nothing. He'll snap out of it eventually. The man turned to go, his thoughts continuing to plague him. 

The smell of blood is in the air. It's an insult to be killed like dogs or sold as a concubine. That unfortunate child, but it is regrettably common for now and forever. Perhaps, this is how it will remain. He lay down on the futon that needed airing a month ago and, without bothering to take of his cloak or pull up the covers, he fell asleep.

The next day, early in the morning, he began to walk back into town, he needed to get something to eat. His train of thought was on the same path much as he was.

It's no consolation that I was taught Hiten Mitsurugi ryu to serve my sword. I'm barely able to save anyone at times, like last night, only one boy out of maybe fifty people. At least, I can be assured of the burial of the victims. He walked to the sight of the massacre last night and felt his eyes widen even as his breath caught. The boy had buried them. All of them. He had also marked them, and was now sitting near three stones. He approached the child, noting his bloodied hands. He must have dug the graves with his bare hands…and for all, even those responsible for his family's deaths.

"You dug graves for the bandits as well as your parents?" He stopped by the child, who was remarkably calm.

"These are slave traders." He felt his eyes widen even more. He hadn't saved the boy from being a slave, he already was one. The child continued. "My parents died a year ago of disease. Once they cease living, they're nothing but corpses, regardless of being traders when alive." He blinked, such aged words from one so young. He tried to focus.

"What are these for?" He gestured at the three rocks. The child spoke again with that unnatural calm.

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Sakura-san. I knew them briefly." The three girls, the swordsman's mind supplied the image of the boy the night before ringed by the corpses of three girls. The child continued even as his mind brought up the memory of the blood. "I had to protect them even if it cost me my life, but they protected me. They asked that I be spared since I am a child. That's why…they deserve decent stones, but these were all I could find. I can't even offer them flowers." The man took in the words and saw the spirit of the child before him and made a decision. He uncorked the stopper on the sake he had bought the day before, expensive stuff, and poured it over the three stones.

"It's a shame they couldn't enjoy the taste of good sake. I'm offering them what I can." He glanced at the boy, who had turned to look up at him.

"Thank you." He had light coloured eyes.

"I'm Hiko Seijuro, a swordsman." The boy blinked.

"Swords…"

"Even though you couldn't protect the ones you loved you were given to these three. Your hands have been entrusted to the dead, but not their lives. You are forced with their responsibility. Find the strength in yourself in order to hold your own and protect others." Hopefully the boy would grow strong. He had a kind heart. Hiko did not want this one to end up like so many others.

"Protect…" Hiko made a decision.

"Boy, what is your name?" The boy looked at the ground.

"Shinta." That wouldn't do, this child would live to be a great man.

"Not quite appropriate for a warrior. You shall be known as 'Kenshin' from now on." That is a good name, Hiko thought, for one with such a strong heart.

"Kenshin." The boy said it, accepted it. Hiko smiled.

"You'll have the finest weapon." The boy nodded and was still. Eventually he moved again, and Hiko began to walk, pleased that the child followed him. They journeyed in silence until the market came into view.

"Kenshin." The child stopped, good, he was becoming adjusted to his new identity.

"Hai?"

"I need to pick up some things in the market. We will then go to my home. You are welcome to either stay in town or join me as you see fit. If you stay, there is a woman who will take you in. If you come with me, I will teach you to use a sword. I will teach you the ultimate kenjitsu technique. Hiten Mitsurugi ryu." The boy didn't even hesitate.

"I would learn to use a sword."

"Call me Shishou, then."

"Hai. Shishou." They went into the market. Hiko watched the boy, it wouldn't do for him to collapse now, and it was bound to happen soon. He moved swiftly though the crowd to the stand of Kameko Midori.

"Ah, Seijuro-san. What did you need today?"

"One yen of rice, a daikon and a few potatoes." She blinked.

"Much more than usual. Are you expecting guests?" He shook his head and moved his clock to reveal the small child standing next to him. Kameko's eyes widened and she glanced at Hiko.

"His travel group was attacked last night. He is my student as of this morning." Kameko stared.

"He has unusual colouring."

"He was traveling with slavers." Kameko looked sick, then smiled at the boy when he turned to look at her.

"It's a good thing you found him then, Seijuro-san. Would you like something to eat?" The boy shook his head.

"At least introduce yourself child." Hiko said gently.

"Kenshin tomoushimasu. Ome ni kakarete, kouei desu(1)." Kameko smiled a more genuine smile.

"He's so polite. I'll be right back with your order." She disappeared into the shop an emerged moments later with three bags, one filled with rice, one with two potatoes and a radish, and a third that was filled with satsumaimo and a chilled bottle of milk. Hiko pulled out his wallet.

"Two yen." He blinked.

"That's not nearly enough." Kameko smiled.

"It's a gift for Kenshin, for being so polite. Don't let your honour get in the way, Hiko-san, I want to. Two yen for the rice and vegetables please." Hiko shook his head and handed over the money.

"Arigato." Kameko smiled again.

"Just don't expect it every time." Hiko smiled and nudged the boy with his hand as they turned to go.

"I won't." The pair walked on once more in silence, all the way back to the sight of the massacre. Only then did the boy start sniffing, but did not stop moving. He was silent. Hiko turned after they had past the point where he could no longer smell the blood or death and without warning, picked Kenshin up and cradled him in his arm. He could feel the hot tears soaking through his tunic, but said nothing, letting the boy release his pain as silently as he had accepted it. He opened the door to his hut with a gentle shove of his back and put the bags down, choosing to hold the still boy with both arms for a bit. Kenshin had cried himself out earlier, but obviously found this comforting as he did not protest or move in any way. He was still awake, and as Hiko looked down, was holding a small toy, a top. He tightened his hold on the child a bit, and they stayed like that until Kenshin fell asleep. Only then did Hiko lay him down on the futon, still folded up, and begin to prepare supper. He put the milk in the cool box so it wouldn't spoil and peeled the potatoes and daikon after putting the rice in one of the three pots he owned to boil. 

When the smell of cooked food reached Kenshin's nose his stomach woke him up. Wordlessly Hiko set a portion before him and gave him a freshly carved set of hashi made from the cherry tree close by. He then placed the milk down in front of him and pulled out a jug of water for himself.

"Itadakimasu." He said before beginning his meal. Moments later the soft voice of the boy sounded.

"Itadakimasu." The child ate sparingly, but finished the milk. The rest could be saved for breakfast. Hiko unfolded the futon and pulled out an old uwagi.

"There's a stream not three minutes walk from here, and we both need a bath, come with me." Kenshin nodded and stood up, taking the uwagi from the larger man. They walked to the stream, where a waterfall spilled into a pond not far away. Hiko broke off a chunk of soap and handed it to the boy, then went about his business. Soon, the sun began to set and it got chilly. Kenshin struggled to put on the much larger man's old shirt and was once again picked up.

"Don't expect this too often, but you've had a hard day. I'll comb your hair when we get back, alright?" Too sleepy to do anything else, Kenshin nodded. It looked like the kami had smiled on him for once, giving him to Hiko to care for. His master was kind.

1 ) it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance

Japanese terms

Akane - red

Daikon - Japanese radish, looks like a large white carrot

Daisho - set of two swords worn by samurai

Futon - mattress that rests on a thick pad on the floor 

Hai - formal yes

Hakama - baggy pants originally worn by the samurai class

Hashi - chopsticks

Hiko - flight

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu - flying sword to heaven philosophy

Itadakimasu - lit. 'I am about to partake' - said before eating

Kameko - tortoise child

Kami - spirit

Kasumi - unclear, misty

Katana - long sword of the daisho

Kenjitsu - art of swordsmanship

Kenshin - heart of sword

Midori - green

Sake - rice wine, alcoholic beverage

Sakura - cherry blossom

Samurai - warrior

- san - form of respect like Mr. or Ms.

Satsumaimo - sweet potato

Shinta - rice heart

Shishou - martial master

Tomoushimasu - is what I am called

Uwagi - type of top like a kimono that is tucked into hakama, a jacket

Wakizashi - short sword of the daisho


	2. A lesson in lunch

Instalment number two, thank you to every one who responded, most of all Lee-san for correcting me on the meaning of Shinta - great heart…I've never seen the kanji so I used what miniscule knowledge I did have and I was wrong, thank you for paying attention and fixing my mistakes… Japanese terms at the end…though you may need to check often…I don't know what I was thinking…or if I was thinking, mou…

His master was evil, Kenshin decided as he swung the stick that had been his practise weapon for the last two years. His arms hurt and his back was getting sore. His hands had long since blistered over and developed calluses, and he was grateful for that small mercy, he could still remember what it was like to end up with his hands bleeding after every practise. He sighed, and continued to count out loud. 

"Kyu-hyaku kyu-ju hachi. Kyu-hyaku kyu-ju kyu. SEN!" The last word was said in a shout and he dropped the stick, his arms too tired to support their own weight any longer.

"Baka deshi!" Kenshin gasped for breath and stood up straight.

"Hai Shishou!"

"Come with me today. There's someone I want you to meet."

"It is necessary Shishou?" Hiko scowled.

"Yes, baka. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. I've put this off long enough as it is. I didn't want to expose who we're going to visit with your awful manners but I guess it's inevitable. He knows we're coming, so we'd better get going."

"Who are we going to see?"

"Taki Suzu. He's an ascetic."

"What's an ascetic?"

"You'll see. Come on!" His arms still dead weight, Kenshin followed Hiko, muttering words Hiko didn't think he knew under his breath. They walked through Shika, the village and market place, and continued for another hour.

"Shishou, how much farther is it?" 

"Stop complaining baka deshi. Only another two or three hours left to go." Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Two or three hours!"

"Hai. Longer if you just stand there."

"But Shishou!"

"This is important deshi. I only hope that you'll remember the manners you had as a little kid and not embarrass the both of us." Kenshin ran to catch up, but remained silent the rest of the way. The sun had begun to set by the time they came to a small shrine near a waterfall. There was a man sitting on a rock watching them. He didn't move until they were right next to him, and Hiko surprised Kenshin by bowing as low as he possibly could before addressing the man.

"Suzu-sama, Kenshin-san o goshoukai shitai no desu ga. Watashi no baka deshi.(1)"

"Hajimemashite, young one. Welcome to my humble abode de gozaru yo." Kenshin bowed, much less gracefully or respectfully than Hiko, and was pushed down by his Shishou to bow properly. He would taste dirt for hours. Taki smiled.

"Please, it would honour me if you would come inside and stay for the evening meal, that it would." 

"The honour is ours, Suzu-sama." The man hopped down from the rock and rolled to kill his momentum. Kenshin almost laughed as the man stood beside Hiko. Kenshin himself was almost as tall, and he was only nine. The man laughed out loud upon seeing Kenshin's expression.

"Size is irrelevant, young one, that it is. It is the strength of the spirit that counts, that it does." Perplexed, Kenshin followed Hiko as the short man moved behind the waterfall and opened a door that Kenshin didn't see until it was exposed.

"This way, de gozaru yo." The three of them went inside, and Kenshin's eyes opened wide. It was a home, and a nice one at that. The floors were covered in rugs and the walls had tapestry and kanji tastefully hung to cover the fact that it was bare stone walls. Candles lit the rooms and the main sitting area to where they were lead had a fire blazing that not only provided light but enough warmth that Kenshin's feet weren't cold. 

Taki disappeared into another room and returned moments later with warm moistened towels. Kenshin watched Hiko, mindful of his earlier warning not to offend this person, and washed his face and hands as Hiko did. Taki returned with a saucer of sake for Hiko and a glass of juice for Kenshin, as well as two cups of steaming ocha for both of them. Hiko sipped the sake and nodded, smiling. Kenshin did the same with his juice, orange by the flavour. Taki rose once more and came back with nama hamaguri, then, when that was gone, disappeared into the kitchen once more.

He appeared again with two plate loaded with food. There was ohyou, tako, ebi, masu, and hamachi on the plate with fish. Rice and udon as well as yudeta jagaimo for starchy foods. On the plate of vegetables there were ninjin, me kyabetsu, kyuuri, toumorokoshi, akai piiman, and kureson. Small cups of shoyu, oiru, and osu were placed about. Kenshin stared, but remembered to wait for Hiko to begin before he touched anything. As they ate, Taki pulled out a koto and fue and began to play them both, the koto with his feet and the fue with his hands and mouth. Only when they slowed down and Hiko began talking to him did he stop, and then it was to clear away the empty dishes.

Kenshin was startled again to see Taki carrying out another set of bowls, he placed them down and sat with the two guests to pick at the kuri and hashibami. Kenshin waited for Hiko to make his selection, then picked up a ringo. He was too full to eat anything else. Finished, he placed the core in the bowl for the shells, skins and cores and finished the last of his ocha. He was drowsy and didn't really pay attention to the conversation going on between the two older men, content to play with the top that he had since before he could remember. It wasn't until he heard his name that he realized he had almost fallen asleep.

"Oro?" Hiko sighed.

"Baka deshi, you are falling asleep sitting up. Taki offered to take you to bed." Kenshin let the insult slide and nodded as he felt a yawn start.

"Hai. Gomen." Taki smiled.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are young and have been traveling all day, and now are warm and have a full belly. It is understandable that you are feelings sleepy, that it is. Now, sessha can see that Hiko neglected to mention that you will be staying a few days, if not weeks, so you can borrow a couple of my old things to sleep in, that you can."

"Arigato." Then it hit him.

"Shishou! A few weeks?!" Hiko smiled.

"Maybe a month or two. It may take you longer than most to learn good manners and how to cook, and well as the other things that Suzu-sama can teach you much better than I can."

"A month!"

"Hiko-dono, honestly. You didn't tell him anything de gozaru ka?" Hiko flushed, and Kenshin was floored.

"Well, no. Sumanu Suzu-sama, I didn't think he'd pay attention." Taki pouted, the biggest look of disapproval Kenshin had seen on his face. He turned to look at the boy and smiled again.

"Well then. Sessha is pleased to have you here, Kenshin-dono. It is the hope of your Shishou that you learn to take care of yourself and, more importantly, learn to read the ki of those around you, that it is."

"Ki?"

"The life energy of every living thing. You will learn more in the upcoming days, that you will. But for now, sessha thinks you should get some rest, de gozaru yo." That said, Kenshin found himself picked up and brought into a room up the stairs. Before his eyes the futon unfolded itself and the blankets opened. Taki placed him on it, he hadn't even broken a sweat despite how close they were in size. Handing him a yukata, Taki smiled again.

"Strength of will, Kenshin-dono, and proper manipulation of ki is what enables me to not only pick you up, but move things without touching them. It can also help with things like an opponent that is much larger than you, and gives you speed unmatchable any other way. You can also read strengths and weaknesses as well as the overall health of your opponent. Given time and practise, one can even heal with it, that one can. For instance, sessha knows that you have a scrape on your left calf, right?" Kenshin nodded, then showed the injury to the young man.

"Hai. It's very small though." Taki smiled and placed his hands over it, they glowed for a second and Kenshin's leg felt very warm. When he took away his hands, the scratch was gone.

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" Kenshin looked at the small man and nodded.

"How come you talk so oddly?" Taki blinked, then laughed.

"Ah, young one. Sessha's speech is not odd at all. How old do you believe sessha to be?"

"Sessha is you, right?"

"Hai de gozaru."

"I'd say you're about thirty, maybe thirty-five, why?" Taki laughed.

"Arigato. That made my day. I'm over one hundred years old, Kenshin-dono. Ki does that as well. Sessha's speech is the same way it was when sessha was born, things have changed in the outer world, that they have. The words sessha uses, such as sessha, are, or were, considered to be highly honourable and polite."

"That's why Hiko didn't want me to talk."

"Oro?"

"He said I would offend you."

"Ah, Hiko-dono thinks too much. It will be sessha's pleasure to teach you, that it will, modern manners and all." Kenshin smiled as Taki helped him put on the too big yukata.

"One more question."

"If it is in sessha's power to answer, sessha will."

"What does sessha mean? I don't see where it would fit in. I know watakushi is for being very polite, watashi for being polite, atashi is for women, boku for men, ore is a little rougher, but I have never heard sessha." Taki pulled the blankets up to cover Kenshin before replying.

"Sessha means 'this unworthy one' and is a bit extreme, even when sessha was growing up, that it is."

"Ah, arigato Suzu-sama."

"Dou itashimashita, komodo-chan." Kenshin didn't reply, he was already asleep. Taki sighed and went back down the stairs to where Hiko was waiting. The taller man looked up as Taki entered the room.

"Well?" Taki sighed and frowned.

"He bears a great destiny. Sessha sees much blood and more pain, but the necessity of it is even larger. He must learn Mitsurugi ryu, and he will leave before he knows all. He will save Japan, Hiko-san, but the cost may be too great for him to bear. He will learn all of the technique, but the ryu will die with him. Do not be too harsh when he feels he must leave, or when he returns. He is a great soul, and aptly named. Heart of sword. Sessha feels he should have Himura, as well. His hair flames like the sun, and his eyes will shine golden. Therefore, heart of sword from the scarlet village. Kenshin Himura." Hiko sighed.

"You are sure of this?"

"Has sessha been wrong?" Hiko nodded.

"I see. May I go rest now? I would like to leave before he wakes." Taki nodded.

"That is most wise, that it is. He will adjust better without you watching over him. He loves you, Hiko, like the father he can no longer remember, that he does." Hiko nodded again.

"He is the son I never had."

"Ah. Come. Let's get you to bed de gozaru."

"Hai. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Hai, that you do, that you do."

(1) honourable Suzu this is Kenshin, my stupid pupil

Japanese terms

Akai piiman - red pepper

Arigato - thanks

Baka - stupid

Baka Deshi - stupid pupil

Daijoubu - all right, are you alright?

De gozaru…yo/ka - polite (very polite) form of speech that is a bit antiquated, yo is an emphatic, ka is a question

Dou itashimashta - your welcome, it was nothing

- dono - archaic form of respectful address like Ms. or Mr.

Ebi - shrimp

Fue - bamboo flute

Gomen - sorry

Hai - formal yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hamachi - yellow tail

Hashibami -macadamia nuts

Kanji - Chinese characters

Kodomo-chan - child

Koto -harp

Kureson - watercress

Kuri - chestnuts

Kyu hyaku kyu-ju hachi - nine hundred ninety eight

Kyu hyaku kyu-ju kyu - nine hundred ninety nine

Kyuuri - cucumber

Masu - trout

Me kyabetsu - brussel sprouts

Nama hamaguri - clams on a half shell

Ninjin - carrots

Ocha - tea

Ohyou - halibut

Oiru - oil 

Oro - exclamatory, may be similar to ara - oh!

Osu - vinegar 

Ringo - apple

- sama - form of extreme respect, like sir, your majesty… 

Sen - thousand

Sessha - explained in the story

Shika - deer

Shishou - master

Shoyu - soy sauce

Suzu - little bell

Taki - plunging waterfall

Tako - octopus

Toumorokoshi - corn

Udon - noodles

Yudeta jagaimo - boiled potatoes 

Yukata - summer time kimono, single light layer sometimes used to sleep in


	3. Even the smallest things

Ahhhhh….feels good to get the next part out and thank you so much for all the responses!!! This is the most I've ever had for anything (including an actual physical book…mou, lost a lot a cash on that one…) and in regard to such I would like to say that, during his training…at least near the beginning, Kenshin did indeed use sticks as opposed to a sword - check the first OVA, it's barely five seconds where you see it, but it's there right after the scene where Kenshin's scar starts bleeding and Iizuka mentions a superstition that a malicious sword wound won't heal till the user's desire is gone. No verbal reference is given, but I watched all four repeatedly in both Japanese and with English translations and could probably tell you how many daikon are planted in the third one when he's living near Ozu with Tomoe... I try an make sure to be specific and correct in all my works so as not to insult their rightful owners…by the way none of them belong to me…and Tomoe has nine planted the first time we see it and fourteen the second after the angle change…sorry about the long notes this time round, Japanese terms are at the end, only ones I haven't used before.

Part three…

"Ohayo de gozaru yo!" Kenshin blinked and rubbed his face, then sat up to look at Taki, who was near the door with a bundle in his arms.

"Ohayo…" Kenshin yawned. Taki's smile was too bright for morning. He tossed the bundle at the boy and turned to go.

"Breakfast is ready when you are, that it is. We shall begin your training once you have had something to eat, that we shall." He left to let Kenshin tug at the ties of the package and find out that the tie itself was an obi, the bundle a grey uwagi and hakama. He shrugged off the yukata and folded his futon then raced down the stairs for breakfast. If it was anything like the meal last night he knew he would over eat. He hadn't had anything that good in living memory.

He was disappointed to see two sets of miso and rice, but got over it quickly as Taki knelt across from him.

"Where's Shishou?" Taki clapped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer and thanks briefly.

"Itadakimasu. Hiko-san left early this morning, that he did." Kenshin gapped for a bit before mumbling a perfunctory itadakimasu and picking up his hashi and the bowl of miso. Taki slapped his hand gently.

"Lesson one, respect from where it is your food has come from." Kenshin blinked.

"Hai. Should I call you Shishou too?" Taki smiled.

"Iie. Sessha is no martial master. Taki-san will do."

"Hai Taki-san." Taki sipped some soup, then knocked Kenshin's hands again before he could move, surprising the boy at his speed.

"Lesson two, eat slowly and enjoy what you have been given. Admire the shape, texture, colour and how it was served. That way when there is very little to eat, you will be thankful for what you have and your belly will seem fuller for eating slowly, that it will."

"Hai."

"Now, stand up and start again, onegai de gozaru." Kenshin stood, then knelt back down and bowed his head.

"Itadakimasu."

"Good, now eat, de gozaru." Kenshin did, and enjoyed every last grain and drop. When he had finished Taki told him to pick up his dishes, then showed him how to stack them so they wouldn't fall over, and walked him to the kitchen.

"This is a wondrous place, that it is. Remember the tranquility and simple joy that may be found here, Kenshin-dono. Always de gozaru yo." Taki then proceeded to wash the dishes, with the stumbling help of one nine year old boy only now waking up completely.

"What will you be teaching me today, Taki-san?" The short man placed the last bowl on the shelf and motioned for Kenshin to follow him outside. He stopped before a small, scraggly flower growing crooked in the mud.

"This is your first lesson, de gozaru."

"A flower?"

"Hai. See it's strength, it's will to live despite the fact that it is too moist and dark for this particular type of flower to grow well, as well as too early in the season for it to be blooming properly that it is. Feel it's life energy. When you can do this, you will have learned your first lesson, that you will. Now, to help you, focus in on your self, find what makes up you, what energy flows through your body. Then, when you have a good sense of that, feel mine." Kenshin sweat dropped.

"How do I do this, Taki-san?" The older man smiled.

"First, find someplace comfortable to sit, then do so and close your eyes. Picture a thread of white energy starting from the ground coming up through your body and filling it as it travels upwards, to eventually come out the top of your head in a great burst. Do not keep the energy still, let it flow though and out of you. Breath with your lower stomach. Now, imagine in this white light colours start to come out."

"I see orange near where you said to breath."

"That is good, it means you are breathing properly. Now, let the other colours come out."

Three hours later Kenshin slumped over, exhausted. Sweat poured off his face and chest and his arms trembled.

"That is enough for now, that it is. We should walk off the build up of ki in you, that we should. Can you stand?"

"Hai, hai, I think so." Kenshin slowly got to his hands and knees, then wobbled to his feet. Taki smiled at him.

"Sessha is pleased with your abilities. From what Hiko-san lead sessha to believe this is most fortuitous, that it is." Kenshin blinked.

"Nani ka?"

"Good job, let's walk." They moved off at a slow pace and Taki pointed out many things that Kenshin would have missed, telling him about each flower and animal and stone, what medicines they could be used for, which tasted good, and asked what type of ki each had. By the time they got back to the waterfall Kenshin found that it was easiest not to think about what it looked like, but what it felt like to describe the ki, and that it was even better yet not to think at all. 

Lunch was simple, rice, fruit and nuts, and the dishes were done in silence.

"This afternoon we will begin the laundry, that we will."

Kenshin groaned.

--

After placing the bamboo just so Kenshin laid out the final dish and looked to Taki for approval.

"Well done, Kenshin-dono. You have learned very quickly, that you have." Kenshin, having learned much, did not flush with pride at the praise, but nodded his thanks.

"It would not have been so if not for such an intelligent and astute teacher." Taki laughed.

"Sessha believes that you should watch the complements around your Shishou, that you should. His head may get so large that it would explode, that it might."

"TAKI!" Kenshin was shocked. He was sure Taki had never had an impolite thought in his head, and now this! Well, he did say it in a most mannerly fashion…. The expression on Kenshin's face only made the ascetic laugh harder.

"Taki-san, daijobu?" The older man wiped a tear from his eye and knelt next to the meal Kenshin had prepared.

"Hai, hai, arigato de gozaru. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Well not as elaborate as the meal that had first been served, Kenshin had reason to be proud at his accomplishment. He had surprised himself at how much he enjoyed cooking, but even that was incomparable to the delight he found in doing the laundry. The way the bubbles rose as the stains and dirt came out and the smell of clean clothing right off the line could and sometimes did keep Kenshin entertained for hours. His ki training was going well also, although Taki had mentioned something about his eyes turning colour if he became very focused.

The meal went splendidly, and the two men went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Sessha sent a message to Hiko-dono this morning, de gozaru. He will be coming to pick you up in three days so you can continue your training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, that you can." Kenshin scrubbed a bit harder at the bowl he was washing.

"Three days?"

"Hai de gozaru."

"I have learned everything?" Taki took the bowl from him and dried it.

"No, not by far. But you know as much as you will need to for now. You can come back next summer if you so wish, that you can. What Hiko-dono has to teach you is more for the destiny you were born to, that it is."

"Taki-san?"

"Hai de gozaru ka?"

"Arigato. For everything." Kenshin was puzzled by the smile he received.

"We still have three days, and the day that Hiko-dono arrives. You should plan to burn the food that day, so he doesn't make you cook all the time when you return."

"But I like cooking."

"Hiko-dono's wallet is pinched and you are unlikely to have much to work with, and will be sore from practising, that you will."

"Hai, hai…but does it have to be burned? Can I over spice it instead?" 

Taki laughed.

Japanese terms - 

Iie - formal no

Ohayo - morning, with gozaimasu or de gorazu it's a little more polite and therefore translated as good morning

Onegai - politely request = actually it would best be o negai - polite prayer/request

Nani - what

Nani ka - what?


	4. Shiawase

Thank you to everyone who responded for the other chapters, I'm kinda a sucker for feed back…anywhoo…final instalment, though I am thinking of a sequel or something along those lines, bad writer's block….here ya go!

Hiko sat back with a burp and sighed. It had been a little bland, but all in all much better then he could ever manage.

"Gohan wa oishii katta." Kenshin rose and began to clear the dishes, and Hiko's mouth dropped open in shock. He waited until the boy had left, however, to express his amazement.

"How did you do it Taki-sama? I've been trying to instil manners in that idiot for a year!" Taki smiled gently.

"How long has he been living with you Hiko-san de gozaru ka?"

"Two years, why?"

"How were his manners before you took him in?"

"Impeccable. Why?" Taki smiled again.

"You answered your own question, that you did. The boy only needed a good role model, that he did." Hiko gaped like a fish out of water, but slammed his jaw shut when Kenshin came back into the room.

"Kenshin-san, please have a seat. The dishes can wait for later, that they can." Kenshin sat, his posture perfect. Taki turned back to Hiko.

"He is welcome to return if and when the time suits, that he is." Taki got up and left the master and the pupil alone. Hiko broke the silence first.

"So, I take it you didn't offend him too badly with your stupidity." Kenshin blushed.

"No, Shishou, I performed as best I could." Hiko snorted.

"Figures. I'm proud of you, you know." Hiko said as quietly as the atmosphere befitted him to. "Just don't let it get to your head." Both were silent after until Taki returned. 

"I'll see to the dishes now." Kenshin rose and almost ran to the kitchen. 

"Hiko-san?"

"Hai?"

"You must see to it that he is trained beyond the use of the blade, that you must."

"I know that."

"Yet, you must teach him that as well. He will not live if you have not taught him to fly within the next two years."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ishin are becoming strong, as are those loyal to the old government. The fate of the entire country rests on your shoulders, and his, Hiko-san, that it does."

"Explain." Hiko put down the tea.

"Kenshin's heart will lead him to aid the people. Whichever side he chooses will win the war. However, the difference between the two main parties will greatly affect the outcome if you are not careful, that it will." Silence reigned in the small room, until the aesthetic rose and went to finger one of the older hangings.

"If he chooses those loyal to the old government, Japan will be strong and keep outsiders from ever disrupting our way of life and the warrior spirit will remain strong. Too strong. Within three generations there will only be those that are strong and those that are weak, the weak only serving the strong as long as they prove useful… and I cannot in good conscience let that happen. He must side with the Ishin."

"But…"

"Hiko, if he does not he will die and die quickly, and Kenshin does not deserve a murderer's death, that he does not…"

"I will teach him everything I know."

"Sessha knows, Hiko. Sessha will do the same. I am telling you this, because once he leaves, he will become a scarred demon that makes it rain blood." Behind the door, Kenshin's eyes widened and he quickly returned to the kitchen, leaving the cups for later. Hiko, too, trembled where he sat.

"Is there anything…."

"No. This must be. His heart will heal."

"I cannot accept it!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down Hiko-san, or the boy will sense your discomfort. He is very sensitive to such things and must be brought up properly with a strong heart and good sense of benevolence, honour, piety, loyalty, devotion, wisdom, duty, and love for this to work. If you cannot handle such a task as was destined you the day you were born then sessha will find someone who can." Hiko closed his eyes at the ultimatum.

"I, can do it." Taki smiled.

"Sessha knows this, that he does. Sessha is proud of you, Hiko-san. You have grown up to be a fine warrior and an even better shishou to Kenshin. Now, when he returns you are both to go to bed. When you wake up sessha will not be found, and you are to take him back and teach him everything you know, that you are. Is this understood?"

"Yes. Completely."

"Good. Now, how have you been faring? I hear you have taken an interest in pottery…"

--

"Baka! One hundred dou ryu sen, now!"

"Hai, Shishou!" Hiko watched as the boy performed each stroke perfectly, smoothly and without hesitation. He hadn't forgotten the lessons that Taki had taught him either, and for that Hiko was grateful. Yet, he was sad. Kenshin had become the son he had never had, kami-sama but he missed his wife, and he would be leaving soon. Taki had said as much. There was one technique he had yet to master, and was becoming discontent with the situation of the people around him. Ryu sui sen…I'll teach it to him tomorrow. Hiko took a pull directly from the sake jug.

--

Kenshin sat, his head lolling about occasionally as if he were sleeping and his arms wrapped tightly about the katana that had become a part of him. The wakizashi was still tucked in his hakama and he could feel his top pressing into his stomach when he breathed. Most of the other recruits in the kouhei for the Ishin shishi lay about, drunk, passed out, asleep, or resting. A handful continued to play with the dice by the fire on the far side of the field, far to distant to do Kenshin any good. Suddenly his hand shot to the hilt of his sword and he began to rise, but was knocked back to the ground and covered in a thick blanket.

"You should keep warm, that you should." By the time he had clawed his way out of the fabric, there was no sign of his benefactor. It didn't matter though, he knew who it was. Sighing, Kenshin lay back down against the tree and closed his eyes, scanning the area with his ki. He found what he wanted almost immediately.

"Please, Taki, tell Hiko I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do." He heard a soft chuckle from the branches above him, but it could have been the wind.

"Hiko-dono knows, but sessha will inform him none the less. Go to sleep Kenshin, when you wake up remember to wait for the man with the umbrella to come before demonstrating what you can do."

"Hai, Taki-san. Demo…why are you here?" Kenshin thought he heard Taki sigh.

"This is the last time we will speak until the war is over and you have begun your quest, and even then there is no guarantee that sessha will last even that long." 

"Nani?"

"If you wish to one day be happy, no matter what happens, live...keep living. You will meet a lady, little one, and your son will be the one to bring you the peace you seek. No matter what, don't give up. Promise me that."

"But…"

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Now, go to sleep."

"Hai." And Kenshin did.

--

"TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"I am getting a little tired of wandering…"

--

"It's time for me to wander again…"

--

"Tadaima."

--

Kenshin sat holding the tiny mass of red hair and blue eyes and smiled. 

"Taki-san…you were right…I'm happy." Kenji laughed.

1)Gohan wa oishii katta - the meal was delicious

Japanese Terms

Ishin shishi - group Kenshin eventually becomes a part of

Kouhei - recruit group composed mostly of peasants and farmers

Tadaima - at present or 'I'm home'


End file.
